Cosmo:Death of Beloved
by omegatails
Summary: THis is the sequal of my other death of beloved story. Pleaze enjoy and rate. I would say character number one is easily guessed.
1. Cosmo:Death of Beloved

Cosmo:Death of Beloved

Cosmo was in what used to be her bedroom and also Tails' bedroom. She was literally crying for a couple of hours. She had been affected the most even though Sonic thought of Tails as a little brother. She had her face buried in a pillow when Amy walked in. Amy asked,"Cosmo, are you hungry you haven't eaten anything." Cosmo said something but Amy couldn't understand what because she still had her face buried in a pillow. Amy said,"Sorry I couldn't understand that." Cosmo took her head out of the pillow and said,"No thank you". Amy said,"I know you miss Tails but he told you not to mourn over his death. He also added that he would be back. Don't give up hope like he almost did." Cosmo replied,"Your right I should at least follow his last wishes." Amy smiled and said,"Cmon let go watch some TV." Cosmo was still depressed but she did try to follow whar Tails told her. She quickly went to the bathroom to put water in her eyes when Sonic walked by. He said,"Hey Cosmo, I just can't tell you how sorry I am." He was about to finish when she gave him a weak smile and said,"It is ok, it wasn't your fault. Please try to follow what Tails told us before he died. Sonic smiled and said,"Ok".

Later on Sonic learned to follow what Tails had said. His attitude totally changed. Cosmo had changed very little. There was knock on the door. Cosmo said,"Ill get it". When she opened the door she immediatly closed and said,"Amy can I borrow your hammer for a second." Amy said,"Sure why?" Cosmo said,'I have to get this guy away from me quick." Amy said,"What guy?" Cosmo said,"Melphias." Amy smiled and handed Cosmo the hammer. Cosmo opened the door and swung the hammer. She got a clean shot. Amy saw the guy fly over a few houses. Cosmo had gotten a good arm since she had come back. Amy was thinkinging of a way to cheer up Cosmo. Amy though,"Ive got it! A picnick in the park should put some things back into perspective. Amy saqid,"Hey Cosmo and Cream how about a picnick in the park?" Cream said,"I'd love a picnick!" Cosmo just nodded. Amy and Cream got the picknik ready while Cosmo just sat in her room staring at a picture of her and Tails. She smiled and thought,"Those were better days." Amy walked up to Cosmo's room and said,"Picnicks ready,c'mon we've got to go to the park." Cosmo got up and followed them while walking to the park.

Sonic was laying down on the balcony, eyes open. He was still sad but he had to follow his little brother's last wishes so Sonic kept a strait face. He saw the girls walking out and said,"Were are you guys goin?" Amy said,"We are going to the park for a girl picnick only so your not invited." Sonic thought,"Thats new." He then said,"Hey Cosmo you ok?" Cosmo still had the picture in her hand. She replied,"Yes I am just a little depressed." Sonic new she was holding her feelings inside. He said,"Well see you guys later." He waved them goodbye and fell asleep.

When the girls were at the park Amy set up the food while Cream set up the radio. Cosmo was still staring at the picture when Amy said,"Cosmo the picnick is ready." Surprisingly,One of Tails favorite songs came on. It was Second Chance. AMy said,"This is a good song but im going to change it." When Amy tried to change it Cosmo grabed her arm and said,"Pleaze don't change it Tails loved this song." Amy sighed but pulled her hand back. Cosmo said,"Thank you." A football flew over there heads. Cosmo grabed it and saw a bunch of boys playing football. She threw it back perfectly. She her a couple of boys conversing. They said,"Hey she is kind of cute dont you think," another said,"She kind of looks emo." A tear came out of Cosmo's eyes. Amy asked,"What wrong?" Cosmo told her what she heard and said,"Wow those guy are real jerks, I ought to teach em a lesson." She said,"Hey guys why don't we play baseball." She showed her hammer and said,"I will be a out of the park experience!" They went pale and then she said,"Next time you think of calling a friend of mine emo, your going to get!" They ran and Amy and Cream giggled. Cosmo thanked her. Amy changed the station after Second Chance . She played Ballroom Blitz. Cosmo didn't understand but Tails also liked this song as well. Cosmo wondered what would happen to her if she kept living this way.

Sonic had just woken up when the girls came through the gate. He said,"Your back early." Amy said,"Yea there were a bunch of jerks making fun of Cosmo so we desided to come back." Sonic said,"Wanna teach em a lesson Amy?" Amy replied,"Not now but mabye later." THey walked inside. Sonic noticed Cosmo still staring at that picture she had left with. Sonic thought,"She is literally going to cry herself dead." Sonic felt like crying to but had kept cool. He had to be tough. Everyone used him as a morale booster so he had to keep cool. He later fell back asleep.


	2. Life of Depression

Life of Depression

Back on Mobius,Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald. He had chosen not to go to Earth because he had to guard the Master Emerald. Eggman hadn't attacked for two months now. Knuckles though that he might of fled to space and have a base up there. Knuckles was getting quite bored so he went to Tail's house and looked for the teleporter. He saw Galixcina,Nova and Vanilla. Knuckles said,"What are you guys doing here I thought you were on Earth?" Galixcina said,"No we were get our stuff packed and we got into a little bit of trouble." Knuckles said,"What would that be?" Galixcina said,"We need the activation code but we don't now it." Knuckles said,"I think I already know it." He walked over to the teleporter. There was a key pad at the bottom. Knuckle typed in 315191315 and it activated. Nova asked,"How did you know that?" Knuckles said,"3=C 15=O 19=S 13=M and add another 15 to it it spells out COSMO." He walked through the portal and so did Galixcina,Nova and Vanila. They walked into the living room to see Sonic,Amy,and Cream conversing. Knuckles said,"Hey wassup all you. Sonic turned and said,"Well somethin sad is up." Knuckles said,"What is?" Sonic turned to Cosmo and she said,"You tell them." He said,"Tails is.....Dead." Knuckles literally had tens of tears come out of his eyes. He said,"You better be kidding." Sonic shook his head and said,"No we aren't." Knuckles had been hurt. Knuckles admired the little guy. He was like his best friend. He stopped crying."Who killed him!"Knuckles said. Sonic said,"YOu can do anything about who killed him because Cosmo already took care of him." Galixcina and Nova gasped. Galixcina said,"You killed someone!" Cosmo got up and said,"Yes i did but what are you going to do? Ground me?" Galixcina walked over and hugged Cosmo. She said,"You have gone through to much for your age. It is my fault." Cosmo said,"No it isn't your fault. Just because you took the role of mother doesn't make you responsible for everything that happens to me or Nova."

That instan the ground shook. Cosmo ran ouside and saw Eggman. She yelled,"How did you get here!" Eggeman said,"I would ask you the same thing hehehehehe!" Cosmo yelled," You pychopath!" Eggman said,"You should now better to insult me!" He had hundreds of robots with him. Cosmo got a smirk on her face, she put her hands up and plants came and destroyed the robots. Eggman yellled,"Your going to suffer for that" Cosmo said,"Im already suffering!" Eggeman was in the Egg Walker as Tails used to call it. Sonic ran at Eggman but Cosmo grab his arm. Cosmo said,"Let me do this." He backed of and she ran torward him. He tried to stomp on her but she used a plant to jump into the air. She found what Tails said was the weak point. She punched it and the leg fell. The robot tumbled to the ground. Cosmo said,"Next time you'll be lucky to mess with Sonic." She walked back into the house and went to her room." Sonic looked at her as she walked in. He said under his breath,"She is pissed." Eggman tried to walk away without being notice but Sonic nocked him to the groung and said,"Well you just got your ass handed to you bye a girl hehe." Eggman said,"What and how was she able to do that?" Sonic said,"Alot of things can happen when your depressed and looking for vengence." Eggman had a puzzled face. Sonic aid,"Man for a scientist you sure are stupid." The police came up. Sonic said,"Well I hope you like orange because thats what your going to wear for a couple of years." The police dragged Eggman to prison.

Cosmo picked up the picture of Tails and here and stared at it. Nova walked in. Nova walked up to Cosmo and sat down on her bed with her. Noxa said,"I know you miss him, he missed you when you were gone but you just have to believe he will come back." Cosmo said,"What if he doesn't huh!" Nova looked her in the eyes and said,"Do you think Tails would ever lie to you or break a promise he promised you?" Cosmo though. Tails always stuck to his word exspecially when he promised something to her. Cosmo smiled and said,"Thank you Nova." Nova smiled back and said,"No problem." Nova walked out of the room. Cosmo had hope and faith now that Tails would come back. Cosmo went downstairs and got something to eat.

A couple of miles away, an old hero regained consciousness. He said,"Uh! What happened?" He looked around and saw he was in a coffin. He smiled. "Well I guess its time to get myself out of here." He blew a hole through his coffin and the soil covering it. He then climbed up and look at his surroundings. He saw a note. It read:

_Dear Tails_

_If you are reading this note pleaze let me be the first person to see you alive._

_Sincerely,_

Tails smiled. The name after the sincerly has smudged but he knew who it was not just bye the handwriting but because his gut told him who. He said,"Looks like im makin a house call."


	3. Old relationships

Old relationships

Tails was running the fastest he had ever run in his life. He ran so fast he wasn't visible. He was at the gate of Chris' house. Sonic was on the balcony. Cream was picking flowers to the left guarden. Knuckles was talking to Rouge to the right side. Tails thought,"Crap, I have to avoid being seen by Cream." He went to the left side of the gate and jumped it. He then jump over Cream and sprinted. Luckily she didn't notice him. "Ok im ok now just to get past Galixcina and Nova's room". He crawled under there window. He looked up. He smiled. All he had to do was fly up,openthe window and jump in. He id so. Cosmo wasn't in the room. He went silent so he could listen to his surroundings. He could tell she was in the bathroom washing here face. He smiled and hid.

Cosmo had just finished washing her face and walked into her room. The door shut. She looked behind her. Nothing was there. She then turned her head again. Tails was right in front of her. She fell to the ground because she was so surprised. She got back up and was about to sat something but another Tails jumped through the window. The Tails bye the window said,"Robot, get the hell away from my Cosmo." The Tails closest to her said,"Go to hell robot." The Tails bye the window ran torward and tacled the robot. The robot tTails had one major flaw. His eyes were brown. The brown eyed robot threw Tails out the window. He flew over the gate.

Tails woke up from the throw. Tails said,"Dammit! Eggman beat me!" Tails ran to a secret place he had made just incase of something major. He found a dye of black. He used it to dye his fur. He thought,"If I know Eggman that robot will go out at night and I am going to fucking kill that walking trash can!" The robot did so. It wasn't as dark as Tails though it would be. But he brought Cosmo with it. Tails was hiding in a bush. Tails whatched the robot. THe robot got on one knee. He could tell what was going to happen and sprinted from cover. He yelled,"Go to hell robot!" The ring he was using was the one Tails had made for Cosmo. It was a gold ring. Many leaves mad the circle while at top, a flower with a hole in it for a ruby or diamond. Tails grabbed it and kicked the robot. Cosmo backed up. She couldn't see which was robot or not. Robot Tails was tough. Tails said,"Man Eggman was busy buildin you" Robot Tails punched him in the gut, Tails was trying to get beat up. He was building up power inside for a transformation. He had the energy and transformed. Tails yelled,"I have no fear becuase I am fear reancarnated!" Tails had gone Super Tails. He smiled and said,"You should have looked at his eyes, they are brown." He flew torward Robot Tails which arms turned into gun and opened fire. Tails punched him and his body disinegrated. Tails smiled and turned back to normal. He fell to the ground.

Cosmo ran torwards Tails. "Tails are you ok?". She hugged him. Tails said,"Im fine." His chest was bleeding. Cosmo siad,"Tails you aren't ok I will get it out." Tails leaned back while she pulled the bullet out of his chest. After she removed it she hugged him again. He smiled and said,"Well im back aren't I." Cosmo said,"I don't deserve you. I couldn't tell a brown eyed robot from you." Tails smiled and said,"Cosmo, I don't deserve you. You deserve me more than anyone. And you got to stop saying that your not worthy for thing because you are. You saved the world,you deserve alot of things." Cosmo said,"If it isn't to much to ask, I would like you to go back to your old way,the old voice you had on the Blue Typhoon." Tails smiled and said,"Anything for you." Cosmo blushed. Tails noticed he was getting blood all over Cosmo. He said,"Sorry about your dress." She said,"It is ok."Tails got up and said,"Let get to Chris' house. So they both walked back to Chris' house.

Of course Tails had to explain everything to the sonic gang. After Tails finished explaining his stomach growled smiled and said,"Ill get you something to eat Tails, you just relax." Tails sat down on the couch. Sonic said,"Wanna play Halo 3?" Tails said,"After I eat sure." Tails just remembered a new theme song he wanted to tell Sonic. Tails said,"Go to music and put on Supersonic." Sonic did as so and listened to Supersonic by Bad Religon. Sonic said,"Nice song pic buddy we should play to this." Cosmo came out with food which Tails tried to eat slowly so Cosmo would fell better but couldn't help it. He scarfed down the food and played.

Shadow was running around the city because he had nothing better to do. His walky talky rang. He picked it up. Shadow said,"WHat!" The person on it said,"THere is someone to see you at Chris' house. SHe knows you and you know her. Might want to hurry up." Shadow ran to Chris' house to find a face he never thought he would see again. He stuttered,"M-Maria?!" He passed out. WHen he woke up Maria was bye his side. He said,"Maria...." She turned and faced him. She said,"Hi Shadow long time no see." Shadow looked like he was going to burst out into tears. Maria huggged him and he hugged back. Tails walked by the dorr and said,"Hey Maria." SHe smiled and said,"Hi Tails, say hi to Cosmo for me." Tails smiled and said,"Will do"


End file.
